Brilliant
by mindgames
Summary: Not really about anything in Ender's Game (except battle school). Annie, a 15 year old military/scientific genius learns to use much more than her mind when fighting a war that will change her view of life
1. Family Life

The only thing this story has to do with Ender's Game is that I like the battle school idea and I want to use it. Also, this chapter doesn't have a lot to do with the actual plot, it just tells you about her home life. It's not vital that you read it but it's nice to know some of this for later chapters. Disclaimer: Battle School belongs to Orson Scott Card, other than that everything else is mine, but if I do mention anything that came from his books, I don't own that. Brilliant- Family Life  
  
I wandered down a school hall, waiting for the bell to ring, waiting for all the kids to come rushing out. It gave me a sense of peace to somehow be connected with all of the kids here. It made me feel calmer somehow, not always wanting to lash out at the slightest tough. Every family has a problem child, the one that has some weird thing going on in their head all the time. My sister is the perfect child, my other sister is the slightly off but still loved one, and my brother is the favorite. I'm the oldest. I'm also the one who's left out, the one my parents don't know how to deal with. They don't know how to say no, but they don't necessarily say yes either. They disagree with my thoughts, my friends, my room, everything I love basically. A couple of years ago they took me to a family therapist, just them and me. The doctor said I had an unusual amount of aggression and hostility in my personality. I smirked; my parents worried their heads off. My parents are supposedly geniuses. My father is a general in the military and my mother works for a top scientific researching center. We all live in Virginia, a place I've come to hate with a passion. Do I sound bitter? Probably, that's years of raised eyebrows yet no solid answers will do to you. The bell rang and kids rushed out of their classrooms. It was a Friday, the weekend. I remember those days. The days before I got kicked out for using too much profanity in my writings. Mrs. Curtis, my English teacher once asked me why I couldn't express myself in another way. I still can't answer that question. My sister, Mary, came out of her classroom, searched the crowd, found me, and then quickly averted her eyes and walked out to stand behind a tree, waiting for me, no doubt ashamed that I had been the one to come to pick her up. Carrie did the same thing, but Ryan called out my name and rushed to me. He's only in Kindergarten, he couldn't possibly know that I was the "bad apple" in the family. Good for me because I'd have to move out of the house if it weren't for him. He had blue eyes when he was a baby, but they've turned to green, like mine. Carrie and Mary have brown eyes. They all have dark brown hair. Except me, naturally. The bad one also looks like no one else in the family. Typical. I have red hair. Mary and Carrie have recently been calling me "The Witch" because of my sulky attitude and appearance. But I'm sure you're tired of hearing about me. So I'll tell you about what happened today.  
  
Coming home is about the biggest problem I have. Trying to keep Carrie and Mary from running off away from me should be an Olympic Sport. No wonder Ryan's the favorite one; he's the only good one. Day after day I come home to the wonderful smell of anti-bacterial hand soap and Lysol, compliments to my mother who hates to cook, but loves to clean. I settle onto the couch and turn on the TV where I scoff at the stupid soap operas and yell out: "Why isn't there anything good on!" Mary and Carrie (Or rather "the 2" from now on, it's easier and they do almost everything together anyway) yell back at me that they're trying to study. They're in third grade. What third grade teacher gives their kids studying for homework? But I keep my mouth shut, together they're quite strong and I don't feel like getting grounded for a week just because I gave one of them and small yellow bruise on their shin. It's better to be quiet and on time if your me in my house. I wouldn't say it's unfair the way they treat me because they pretty much let me do whatever they want. I guess my parent's just don't want me rubbing off on any one of their precious "other children." It's kind of fun really, because I'm the only kid in my family who has a car and I can taunt them. But I'm starting to sound cruel. But isn't that what I am? Or at least my therapist thinks it's usual. I guess I'll never have more time to think about it, because within the next five seconds there was a knock at the door. 


	2. Jacob and Dad

Hello again. This chapter may not be as cynical as the first one, but it's the first actual "chapter" I've written. Also, if the argument at the end is corny, please forgive me, I'm not good with dialogue suspense. Happy reading  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah you know the drill, I own everything except battle school and anything else that came from OSC.  
  
Brilliant-Jacob and Dad  
  
  
  
The man at the door held out his hand and told me his rank. I can't remember what it was, but that's not important. My sisters came into the room and kept snickering, something they did every time someone came to the door. Primates. The man was droning and I passed the time by watching a spider crawl over the doorframe. He was staring at me. I quickly came to my senses and offered to let him come in. I was totally thrown off guard by this man's presence, not only was he a stranger, he was a stranger from the Government. He was probably here for my father. I went to the phone, if this man was from the government my dad would want to know. I dialed the numbers and waited for his secretary, Lisa, to answer. She picked up the phone on the fourth ring and lazily talked to me about mom, Carrie, Mary, and Ryan, all of which I didn't want to talk about. My nerves were short, but she didn't care. She just droned. Finally my dad was put on and I told him about the government official who was sitting in the living room not five feet from me.  
  
"Who is he?" My dad asked, almost as if he didn't care.  
  
"Heck if I know, he just came in." I was whispering. I couldn't tell if the man was listening or just staring at me so I quickly averted my eyes.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me young lady."  
  
"All right, all right. Well, what should I do, wait for you, ask him questions, serve him a root beer float."  
  
I was hoping for a laugh, something that was next to impossible with any Government official, even my dad, one of the only ones who had a family. He snorted and asked me to put the man on the phone, I reluctantly agreed, I'd heard a lot about the horrors of Government people, but then again, that was when I still went to school, my mind free to shape however they wanted. A heated conversation went on immediately when I handed the man the phone. I stood there and watched. The man's dark brown hair rose as he talked forcefully into the receiver. I heard my name a couple of times, then Ryan's. My father started to shout and the man turned red in the face. It got quiet and then he hung up. The man stared at me with quiet eyes. I kept my face expressionless.  
  
"Follow me"  
  
I wasn't sure what to think of him as I ran to the twins' room and told them to wait for mom to come home from the lab. They rolled their eyes and went on studying something about the "Western civilization standards from the Jurassic time period" or something else that made no sense. I walked outside to find two other Government officials, holding guns, guarding the car. I knew the Government was crazy, my dad raved about it every night at dinner, but this was plain strange. I was being escorted. Ha, funny. The man, whose name I learned was Jacob, sat in his seat staring straight ahead, only turning his head once; to tell me to quit fidgeting. The car was headed for Dillingston, the town my father commuted to every day. When we arrived at the office my dad was outside looking ticked off. His hands were behind his back and an official was standing behind him with a gun. Jacob relieved the men of their duty and told my father to go inside. He took me by the upper arm and half dragged me to the lobby. The lobby was dressed in blue. Blue rugs, blue wallpaper, blue uniforms, and blue stained glass windows. I was told to sit in a chair by the elevators or anywhere else out of earshot. Who would obey? I listened to them while I wandered around, being eyed by clerks, lawyers, and other officials who were also eavesdropping.  
  
"You didn't sign her up Jack." This was Jacob speaking  
  
"You don't know how smart she is sir, she won't be used for her full potential."  
  
"You don't know that, the Government has different ways of using students. Besides, you're one to talk, she should have been sent in when she was four, she should have been tested for MS. But instead you kept her. You're a fool Jack, you don't even act like you want her."  
  
My father stiffened at this  
  
"You wouldn't know"  
  
"Oh please, you bought a Government house, you know you're being watched. The girl is hardly talked to, her siblings despise her, you don't even notice she's there."  
  
"You don't know her MS sir, how would you know what it's-"  
  
Jacob raised his hand, silencing my father, who looked exhausted.  
  
"There will be no more talking about her MS, she was never tested, but from what I've watched at your household I wouldn't be surprised if was off the charts, negative or positive."  
  
My father's eyes were cautious, his hands shaking.  
  
"Sir, she can't be sent in now, she's too old. There will be all kinds of problems."  
  
"Not if she wants out"  
  
This seemed to be the end of the conversation. Jacob walked over to a clerk's desk and talked in harsh, hurried tones. The clerk's eyes widened and he instantly typed something into his computer. Jacob smiled and walked back to my father.  
  
"Your rights as a parent to Annie are hereby destroyed. You never raised her, you don't know who she is. All records of her birth, school records, pictures are to be sent in tomorrow. Burn her belongings. She is a child of the Government now."  
  
My father stared at Jacob violently, who in turn walked briskly to an empty desk and pushed a button. Four officials came in and escorted my father to the elevator he turned around and looked sadly at me, and then he bowed his head, probably with shame.  
  
The news I'd heard so suddenly ripped through y brain. I tried to make sense of it. What was MS? Why was my father, the one who paid the least attention to me, so concerned with losing me? My therapists had called me psychotic, they called me crazy, vicious, angry, anything that was related to a mental illness. They had always tried to scare me into being nice, but I remember not listening, smiling even. I'd never known fear. But now, as Jacob walked toward me, a grim expression on his face, I didn't know how to react, I felt a sickness rise in my heart and a shrill stab cut through my chest. I was far from home, far from the family who didn't care. I was alone now. So desperately alone that pain coursed through my veins with such force I felt I would be knocked over. Jacob led me to an elevator and when it reached its destination I knew I was in for at least twelve more surprises.  
  
  
  
-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN- So, how do you like it? I'm not writing anymore if no one reviews (it's my cheap encouragement), well, I'll write, but it won't be posted. So, if I get at least one review, the next chapter will come soon. Sorry about the cliff-hangers, I like them. Heehee, so cruel, so cruel. 


	3. The Generals Interview

-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN---To Sa'ida: I honestly haven't thought about it, but it might be after the bugger wars way after Ender. This is still a fresh idea I'm not really into it yet, but when I do get into it I don't know what will happen. These ideas come but the middle part, the meat, doesn't hit me until I write it. To 'roxy': Thank you for the kind reviews. I sure do love my reviews, as does almost everyone on this site I'm sure. PS. Her name is Annie. To 'Annie': That must be weird, I agree. When I first saw your review I thought my characters were talking to me. It was scary Thanks to everyone for their kind reviews.  
  
Brilliant: The Generals Interview  
  
  
  
The door crept open, my mind raced. Jacob stood still, looking almost dead. His face was pale, his eyes were closed. He looked as if he wasn't breathing. This all lasted until the door opened wide, where, suddenly, his features snapped to attention. His eyes were alert, his mouth in a taut line. He walked briskly out of the elevator into another lobby, this one done up in purple. I followed cautiously not wanting to do anything wrong, but it was bound to happen the minute I stepped in that lobby.  
  
"Don't just stand there."  
  
Jacob had disappeared into one of the numerous doors that lined the lobby. He left me with a short man in a uniform who looked like a baby soldier. He had a fat smooth face with puckering lips and light blue eyes. He was bound to be ignored. I stared at him wondering who put this pudgy little man in uniform.  
  
"Sit down!"  
  
I almost laughed. The first command was affective; he scared me out of my mind. But now that I knew where the commands were coming from he didn't take on quite as much authority. I would have just kept standing there. I might have gone as far as to comment on his lack of stature if Jacob and a scary looking man hadn't walked through the door. Jacob shot me a look that could have killed a kind cobra on the spot.  
  
"Sit."  
  
So I sat down. I guess it didn't matter where, because there weren't any chairs in the whole lobby. The floor must have been the best spot because the scary man smiled. He whispered something to Jacob that made him smile proudly. He dismissed the pudgy man with a tilt of his head and motioned for me to stand up.  
  
"What is your name."  
  
This came from the scary man and it wasn't a question. He was testing me, probably making sure that what the shrinks said wasn't true.  
  
"Annie McCain."  
  
I wanted to impress him, the first time I'd done that since I was in kindergarten.  
  
"Who are your parents"  
  
This was a trick question, but I didn't know it at a time.  
  
"Jackson McCain and Jillian Hugh McCain."  
  
"Wrong."  
  
He said this in a wistful tone, like he was remembering better times.  
  
"You no longer have parents. Didn't you hear Jacob? You have NO parents. None."  
  
He was in my face. Something I despised with a passion. But I was determined to impress.  
  
"You do not even know them. You do not know their names, the way they treat you, who your siblings are, where you live. You are no longer held to the surname McCain. You are Annie. Got that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes? Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"Yes.sir."  
  
I furrowed my brow like I was in deep concentration. He smiled and let out a little chuckle. He turned around to Jacob.  
  
"You picked this one out?"  
  
"No sir, Mully did sir."  
  
"Send Mully in will you? While I and Annie have a little chat."  
  
A swallowed nervously as Jacob left. I was completely unprotected with him gone.  
  
"So tell me Annie, where do you live."  
  
I was finally buying into his little game.  
  
"Nowhere sir."  
  
"Wrong again. You aren't very good at this are you?"  
  
"I don't understand.sir"  
  
"No. You wouldn't. If they had sent you in, you would have."  
  
My mind glazed over. Far more brainpower was being used here than any of my years in school.  
  
"You are smart Annie. I don't know if anyone has told you that."  
  
He let his last sentence end in an air of thoughtfulness. I stood there, waiting for him to go on.  
  
"Do you know what MS is?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Mental Strength. That's what it stands for. It's a new concept that began a little before you were born. It's being tested all over the world. Infants as young as 6 months old are being tested."  
  
"Is that accurate sir?"  
  
"Who knows? I don't know; I don't test for it. But what it does is it takes a look at your brain through a process similar to a CAT Scan. There is a certain cell in your brain that-"  
  
He cut off, then started again.  
  
"You do know the theory that humans only use 10% of their brains right?"  
  
I nodded, cautious of trick questions.  
  
"Well, this cell, nerve actually, connects the 10% to a much larger percent that mostly no one uses. The scan finds the nerve and looks for electrons moving through it. If there aren't any, you're normal. A normal human being with nothing to worry about. If there is slow movement, you're military material, slightly smarter than average. Rapid movement, genius. Military or scientific people will love you and offer to take you in under their wing for training."  
  
He searched my face looking for a sign that I understood him. I guess I looked like I did.  
  
"You've never been tested. Partly because your father is about as stubborn as you are from what I've heard. He won't have anything to do with the procedure. But you will be. As soon as we get you set up."  
  
At the exact moment he stopped talking Jacob came in with a placid expression on his face. An older man, most likely in his forties, followed him into the room. He introduced himself as Kevin Mully, Lab 46, Patient 62. When he said Patient 62 he nodded to me and offered his hand.  
  
"-and I'm so thrilled to finally meet her."  
  
I shot my gaze over to Jacob, who stood at attention, eyes closed; and the scary man, who looked at me the way my dog always did when he expected something better than dog food. I shook his hand, which was cold and clammy. There was a boom from downstairs and the elevator came alive suddenly. Jacob rushed to it and suddenly men popped out from everywhere. The doors that lined the hallway were thrown open and they all poured out, as if waiting for this to happen.  
  
"They here General."  
  
That voice made the room stand quiet. The scary man, now made know as the General, walked slowly toward the elevator and waited for the click it made before the door opens. Everyone was at attention as the door slid open. A young woman stepped out and in her arms a small boy who had boils and open sores all over his body. She was whispering the same words over and over again:  
  
"Do you see what you have done?"  
  
She moaned and lurched forward, taking the boy down with her. Mully ran over and checked for pulse.  
  
"Dead."  
  
It was all he said, but it was enough. The general walked over and slapped him.  
  
"You FOOL!"  
  
He stared at Mully and blue veins popped out in his temples. Then he ran to the stairs. I let out a breath while at least 30 men in uniform looked at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces.  
  
I would learn later that the woman was the general's wife and the boy was their son, naturally. But what killed them was a big surprise, and it caught the general by the throat.  
  
  
  
-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN- hahaha I'm so good. Sorry to you guys who have been reading this. Well, what do you think? It didn't come exactly as I had planned. I certainly didn't know the general would have a wife, but he did, so now the story goes on. More complicated for me. Ouch. I dug myself a hole here. 


End file.
